A New Life
by HoldThatTiger
Summary: When Maddy and Rhydian reunite after three years, how does Jana's pack take it and what has changed? After all, they were only 16 last time they saw each other. Rated T just in case!
1. Finding Eachother

_Hi everyone! It's Maddy again!_

_Yay! A new story! This is my first go at a multi-chapter fic, I hope you like it. I have rated it T just in case but I don't think there's gonna be anything too bad in this story. Please tell me if you think it's any good or if you have any constructive __criticism please tell me and I will try to fix it._

_This is set after the end of season 2 when Maddy and her family have left to go and live in the wild and Rhydian, Shannon and Tom are back in Stoneybridge. Three years have passed since the finale so they are all 18/19 years old and have finished school._

_Hope you like it!_

_Maddy xx_

**Maddy's POV**

Maddy wandered through the forest keeping her eyes trained on the scent trail in front of her. She was tracking a rabbit because, much to her disgust, they had to hunt for raw food in the wild and often they would eat it raw as well. Now, for any other wild Wolfblood, this would be a simple and perhaps even fun task as many enjoyed the chase but for Maddy, it was awful. She hated the idea of killing something so innocent and longed for the comforts of home.

It goes without saying that she missed Rhydian, but recently it had been much worse. She would got to sleep at night and feel a strange pull in her chest; as though her heart had other, more important things to do than stick with her. It was like she was being drawn back towards home and out of the forest.

**Rhydian's POV**

Little did she know, Rhydian had been feeling the same thing. Though he didn't have as much self-control as Maddy and, at feeling the pull in his heart (or was it all in his head?) he was quick to follow his instinct and wander off into the woods with only so much as a letter on the table for his foster parents. Tom and Shannon however, were another matter altogether. Over the three years Maddy had been gone, they had grown closer and closer until is was almost blatantly obvious to everyone that they had feelings for each other.

Finally, after much convincing from Rhydian, Tom worked up to courage to ask Shannon out and he was planning to ask Shannon to marry him. Rhydian wasn't too sure about the last part but he was happy for his friends nevertheless. Before leaving to follow his heart** (I know it sounds corny but it was all I could think of)** Rhydian had a lengthy conversation with both Shannon and Tom, who encouraged him to go and find Maddy again. They hadn't had much contact with Maddy over the years, just the occasional birthday or christmas card and once, a letter for each of them (Rhydian's letter was the longest by far).

All agreed that it was best for Rhydian to go alone, as they weren't sure if Tom and Shannon would be accepted into the pack. Although they knew Jana, they hadn't seen her since she left years ago. Shannon had some conditions, however, on Rhydian's departure, earning her the name of 'Mother Duck' as she had definitely become the mother of the group, always caring and looking out for the boys. Rhydian was to write letters, email or call whenever he could and both Shannon and Tom expected to see him and Maddy in person as soon as possible. As a side note from Tom, Rhydian was told to look after Maddy and to 'go and get your girl back'.

With that, Rhydian was off. He ran deep into the forest and from town to town, finding it easier as he went to know where he was going and trace Maddy's scent. After a few nights and definitely losing hope of finding his girl, Rhydian heard a howl which he recognised as Maddy's. As it turns out, Maddy had felt this pull growing even stronger as Rhydian came closer to Jana's pack.

Rhydian immediately perked up and raced as fast as he could to the source of the sound he had been waiting to hear for three years. As he reached the hill on which Maddy stood (in wolf form at the time) tears began to well in his eyes.

**Maddy's POV**

Maddy looked over her shoulder at the boy who had appeared from the forest. He had short, blonde hair and seemed familiar to her. She transformed back to human and stood up.

"Rhydian? Is it really you?" She questioned, eyes shining.

"It's me Madds, it's really me" Rhydian replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Maddy let out a sob and ran over to him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and run her hands through his hair. Rhydian reached down to grab her waist and spin her around, laughing gleefully and leaning in to kiss her.

As their mouths met, they shared an embrace so full of love and longing that they could feel their hearts speed up, **(Gods, that sounds corny, sorry!)** they broke apart and Maddy looked up into Rhydian's beautiful eyes.

"I've missed you so much Rhydian, I never stopped loving you, but are you going to be allowed into the pack?"

"We'll work it our Madds, besides, we can always start a pack of our own if they won't let me in"

"I would like that a lot, but we're only 19, are we even allowed to do that?"

"I dunno, are their any young pairs in Jana's pack? I mean, it's pretty normal to be paired at 18 or 19 isn't it?"

"Well there are a few young pairs in Jana's pack, Jana's actually already paired and pregnant with her first cub"

"Awesome, so technically, we could be paired and, well, you know…" Rhydian muttered

"Jeez, Rhydian, trust you to get to that so quick. We've only been reunited for 15 minutes and you're already bringing that up."

"I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you Madds, and I know you've always wanted a few cubs, we talked about it when you were still in Stoneybridge, remember?"

"And was that ever an awkward conversation!" Maddy giggled.

"Well, yeah. But I'm glad we had it because now we know each other better." Rhydian gave a small smile.

Maddy looked out over the hill at the sun, which was starting to rise and burn the fog away.

"C'mon then, let's go back to the pack and see what's gonna happen"

Maddy reached out and took Rhydian's hand as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Maddy was glad to be beside Rhydian as he offered extra warmth in the cool morning air. They then stared the short walk back to the pack's cave.

_So yeah, how did you like it? Please read and review! I already have the first couple of chapters written and updates will probably be on either Monday or Friday (I'm not that great at sticking to schedules though so I might just update at random sometimes!)_


	2. Back To The Pack

_Chapter 2! Thanks for all the views and the reviews everyone! It really makes my day to be able to read all the lovely things you have said about this story! I hope you like this next chapter, it's a little shorter than the first so I hope you don't mind!_

_Also, I have a lot of exam type tests coming up this week so I will apologise in advance if I don't update until next week! _

_Maddy xx_

**Rhydian's POV**

As they wandered into the cave, Rhydian pulled Maddy closer so she was tucked under his arm and their sides bumped into each other as they walked. Rhydian noticed that as they got closer to Jana and her mate, more wolfbloods started to sit up and stare at them. Just before they stepped onto the higher flat rock on which Jana and her mate were, Rhydian saw Maddy's parents looking at him curiously.

"_It that really him?"_

"_It can't be"_

"_Hey, it that the wolf Maddy keeps talking about?"_

"_I think so, look at how they stand together, they were paired before they would have even known it"_

These were some of the whispers Rhydian heard, amongst others though the last one confused him. Can wolfbloods be paired before they get to choose? Is it written in the stars before they are born? These thoughts were swirling around in his head when he felt Maddy nudge him and nod towards Jana.

Rhydian would have recognised the red wolf anywhere, but when she changed back to human form, she couldn't have been more different. Her hair was cropped short but still curly, she was a little taller and she stood proudly, it seemed the role of pack leader suited her.

"Rhydian? Why, I don't think I would have noticed you if you weren't with Maddy, my, you've grown a fair bit haven't you." Jana said curiously.

**Maddy's POV**

Maddy leant over the whisper in Jana's ear.

"Jana, Rhydian and me were wondering if he would be allowed into this pack? I mean, if not we will both go and start our own pack but we would like to be in this pack at least until we are properly paired." Maddy questioned.

"Well I'm sorry Maddy, but I can't let you stay permanently because you're both the same age as me and Kieran it would cause too many problems around alphas and leaders. But, you may stay and have the pairing ceremony here until you find a territory of your own." Jana said sadly.

"It's alright Jana, we understand. Would we be able to organise the pairing ceremony for as soon as possible then? I know the pack leader has to organise the pair and ceremony for it to be proper."

"Of course Maddy, I will organise it tonight." Jana said, placing one hand lovingly on her belly, which Rhydian noticed was slightly swollen, proving Maddy was correct about Jana's pregnancy.

"Thanks Jana, I really appreciate it."

Rhydian looked over at Maddy, who was smiling happily at Jana. She wandered back over the Rhydian and when she reached him, he wrapped both arms around her waist and leant his chin on her head.

Whilst Jana turned back to talk to Kieran and the rest of the wild wolfbloods, Maddy looked up at Rhydian and told him of Jana's decision.

"So, we can start our own pack?" Rhydian questioned.

"Well, once we're paired properly then yeah." Maddy said, trying to hide her obvious happiness.

"This is amazing! Just think, once we're paired we can go and claim our own territory and then we can have some cubs of our own, just like we both wanted!" Rhydian exclaimed happily.

He was truly a cub himself sometimes. Maddy thought to herself. She saw Jana signal them over so she wove her hand through Rhydian's and pulled him over to Jana and Kieran.

**Rhydian's POV**

"You'll sleep here you two." Jana said, gesturing to a medium sized, flat rock away from the other wolfbloods.

"Thanks Jana" Rhydian said politely.

He grabbed Maddy's hand and tugged her over to the rock and stretching his back, he lay down. Rhydian looked up at Maddy and was finally able to learn who she had changed over the years. At first glance, she looked exactly the same. But, after a while, Rhydian had noticed that her hair was longer and had gone lighter at the bottom, she was curvier and had filled out and she had also grown a little taller too. Still not enough to be taller than Rhydian but he liked it that way.

Maddy slowly lay down next to him and curled up into his side so he wrapped an arm around her waist and used his other arm as a pillow.

"I love you Rhydian, you honestly don't know just how much I've missed you" Maddy mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too Maddy, I can't wait to be paired with you and get our own territory" Rhydian mumbled back before falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

_What did you think? Please read and review!_


	3. A Strange and Curious Dream

_Hi everyone! Another update! I'm so happy with all reviews, thank you so much! A little side note to one of the reviews I recieved: I try to keep these chapters as long as I can without giving away too much and leaving a little cliffhanger occasionally, I'm sorry if you think that characters are empty and the story too fast. I will try to improve! _

_Anyway, on with the story!_

_Maddy xx_

**Maddy's POV**

That night, Maddy had a very strange dream. She dreamt of a forest with a medium sized cave next to a small river. There was a piece of rope tied to a tree which Maddy believed was a make-shift swing and a little pit of hot coals with a rabbit roasting on top. She then saw five wolfbloods wander out of the cave, she immediately recognised the first one to be Rhydian, behind him came three cubs, two females and one male by the looks of it.

There was a blonde coloured cub, a blonde and brown cub and a blackish brown cub. They were followed by a wolf who appeared to be their mum. Maddy looked a little closer in the dream and found the female to be herself but with a slightly swollen stomach, Maddy saw herself in the dream look around at her belly calmly.

"_Jeez, I must have lots of cubs in the future." _She thought to herself as she watched the dream play on. She didn't mind though, she was more than happy to have as many cubs as she could possibly have and care for.

She was very happy watching this dream until, *BANG* she heard gunshots. The family of wolfbloods turned to look and then sprinted off but not before a group of people surrounded them.

"Run!" Maddy screamed to her herself in the dream. The last thing she saw before she woke was a net being thrown over the wolves and both Rhydian and the blonde cub transforming back into human form.

Maddy woke with a start to see she was still in Jana's pack and in the cave. Wiping the sweat of her forehead and sighed. She felt Rhydian stir beside her.

"You okay Madds?" He said groggily.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, don't worry" Maddy muttered.

Rhydian just sighed and placed his arms around her, pulling her into his side.

"G'night Madds" Rhydian whispered.

"G'night" Maddy replied.

**Rhydian's POV**

Rhydian woke that morning to see Maddy curled up next to him peacefully. He hated to wake her but they had to speak to her parents and find out from Jana when the pairing would occur.

"C'mon Madds, time to get up" Rhydian nudged Maddy's shoulder as he spoke.

"Go away Rhydian" Maddy mumbled, still half asleep.

"Alright then you asked for it" Rhydian muttered, smiling. He scooped Maddy up, walked out of the cave and dumped her in the small pond that was near the cave entrance.

Maddy coughed and spluttered then finally she got up and tackled Rhydian with more strength than he was used to. This continued until Maddy's parents came out and told the to get organised and have breakfast.

Once they had eaten a breakfast of wild berries and some raw meat, Rhydian took Maddy's hand and they walked over to Maddy's parents to have a proper talk with them about the pairing and ultimately, leaving the pack to start their own.

Maddy walked up to her parents and spoke quickly.

"Okay, before you say anything, me and Rhydian are getting paired in this pack and then we have to leave and start our own pack but that's okay because I love him and want to have a family with him." Maddy rushed.

Her parents stood together with their mouths wide open and it took a few moments before either of them spoke.

"We're happy for you Maddy, we really are. But are you sure you want to be making such a commitment? You know that a pair of wolfbloods are expected to have had their first cub by a year after the official pairing." Maddy's mum said.

"Yes mum, I understand the rules of a pairing and Rhydian and I have talked about it."

"Alright then, are you excited?" Maddy's mum questioned.

Maddy blushed. "Yes, mum I don't think I've ever been more excited in my whole life!"

With that conversation out of the way, Maddy and Rhydian wandered off to find Jana.

**Maddy's POV**

They found Jana at the pond, scooping up some berries that grew near the waters edge. When she saw them, she smiled and gestured towards the bush she was gathering berries from. It was now, that Maddy considered what a good mother Jana would be. Always gentle and caring, but fiercely protective when need be and a very good teacher, it was widely known in the pack the Jana was the one to go to if one had a problem the were unable to solve but Jana always seemed to know the answer.

"So, have you thought about the pairing Jana?" Rhydian questioned.

"Yes, I spoke with Kieran last night and we have decided your pairing will happen tomorrow evening. I hope this is not too soon? It's just that, with winter coming, we need to gather more food and prepare ourselves. Tomorrow will be our only chance until after winter." Jana explained, focusing her eyes on a different patch of berries a few metres away.

Maddy looked over at Rhydian to see surprise written all over his face, it seemed both of them were not expecting the pairing to happen so soon after he arrived. She plastered a smile on her face to hide her surprise.

"Of course Jana, I know we picked a bad time. I take it there aren't any special preparations we need to know of?" Maddy asks.

"Everyone attending needs to be in wolf form and you need to wear a crown of flowers over your ears. Rhydian, you need to wear a piece of grass around each paw. The ceremony is relatively quick, I say a few words and then we get you both to howl together, after that, you change back to human form and then the whole 'you may now kiss the wolf' thing happens and it's done." Jana says.

"Okay. Well, I will go and get some flowers and grass then. See you tomorrow Jana."

"Goodnight you two." Jana says happily as she gathers the final berries and walks back to the cave and Kieran.

_There may be a little delay until the next chapter because I have exams coming up and am getting a little stressed! Please read and review._


	4. The Offical Pairing

_Hi everyone! I know, I'm a day late on the update but I have a crazy amount of homework/exams at the moment so you may or may not see an update on Friday, infact I think I'm gonna leave it until Monday. Let's just keep my stress levels at medium rather than complete and utter mental breakdown (ok that's a bit of an exaggeration but you know what I mean, haha)_

_Thanks for being so patient and kind! I just love reading reviews and it really brightens my day! _

_Also! I learnt how to do one of the line-break things so it will hopefully be easier for you to read the chapter if you don't want to read my author's-note-thingy. :D_

_Maddy xx_

* * *

Rhydian's POV

Rhydian was surprised that the pairing was tomorrow, but he was so excited it didn't matter. All he had wanted since he first met Maddy was to be paired with her and to start a pack with her. He was sure she felt the same way.

As they made their way back to the cave a few minutes behind Jana, Rhydian thought about what Maddy's mum had said.

"You know that a pair of wolfbloods are expected to have had their first cub by a year after the official pairing."

He and Maddy would have to have a cub very soon after they were paired or risk being split up. It was an old rule, dating back to when wolfbloods first appeared that as soon as two wolfbloods had been paired, they were expected to find their own territory and to have a cub to keep the wolfblood population strong. If they didn't, the pairing was considered void.

It was a curious thing, this rule. Maddy and Rhydian were only 19. By human standards that was very young to have a child and sometimes was frowned upon, but by wolfblood standards, 19 was often the age that they got paired and had their first child.

~The Next Day~  
Rhydian woke up to once again, find Maddy curled up into his side and using his arm as a pillow. He shook her shoulder and whispered "Madds, wake up. Do you remember what is happening today?"

Maddy stretched and yawned before her eyes widened and a look of excitement lit up her face.

"But of course. How could I forget that today is our pairing day!" She exclaimed joyfully, showing no signs of sleepiness.

Rhydian found it very amusing that her mood could change just like that. She could go from the most loving and happy person to a person one would steer clear of very quickly and often with no warning to those around her.

Both Maddy and Rhydian set out to prepare for the big day ahead of them and by the time evening came, they were exhausted.

Rhydian stood as a wolf at one end of the cave with Jana, he had different grass tied around each paw and his fur had been neatly brushed. Jana looked down at him and smiled, she had to be in human form to say the words that would pair Maddy and Rhydian together.

As Rhydian looked out across the cave and down to the entrance where Maddy was standing, he noticed all the other wolves looking happily at him. It seemed they were happy to have such a pleasant event before the cold of winter set in and everyone had to get to work.

Maddy's POV

Maddy walked slowly up the path between the rows of wolves, she was bursting at the seams with happiness and trying to contain it all so that she didn't look like a young cub to anyone who might be doubting the pairing.

As she reached the back of the cave she walked up to Rhydian and grinned. Jana placed one hand on either of their heads and spoke to all the crowd.

"These two wolves shall be paired here today and they shall be paired for all eternity as it so states in the Book Of Wolfbloods written so long ago by the first Wolfblood there ever was. This pairing also comes with a condition, as it is written, if these two Wolfbloods do not have their first cub by a year after this pairing, the pairing will be void and the two wolfbloods separated to different packs."

"If any wolf has an objection to today's proceedings, please speak now." Jana said.

An eerie silence filled the room as both Maddy and Rhydian held their breath, hoping there would be no objections. But as each wolf stayed silent, Jana continued the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me as the leader of this pack and by the permission of our ancestors. I here by pair these two wolves as stated in the Book Of Wolfbloods. Maddy and Rhydian I ask you now to both howl and the ceremony will be complete"

Maddy looked at Rhydian and as they both lifted their heads up and howled, she knew they both couldn't have been happier. They then transformed back to human, took each other's hands and kissed before looking out to the crowd of gleefully howling wolfbloods and smiling themselves.

That night, after the party had died down. A quiet talk with Jana occurred and Maddy and Rhydian's territory was organised. It was a large sized part of the forest with another pack of Wolfbloods either side of the boundary and Stoneybridge just a few hundred meters from where the forest ended. It was decided that Maddy and Rhydian would leave the next morning after gathering anything they had and saying their goodbyes to the rest of Jana's pack.

~The Next Morning~

As they both woke that morning, curled up into each other and enjoying the warmth, Maddy woke with a fright.

* * *

_Again, I'm sooooooo sorry for this ridiculously short chapter but I really wanted to leave it on that sentence! Haha, please read and review! :)_


	5. Moving House

**My goodness! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating! I have not had any time at all to write lately but don't worry, the holidays are coming up in about 3-4 weeks so there should be a few more updates in the coming weeks! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for sticking with me during this crazy break from the story! :)**

**Maddy xx**

* * *

Rhydian's POV

Rhydian opened his eyes sleepily to see Maddy shaking a little, her brown eyes awake with fear.

"Madds? What's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" He asked worriedly.

Maddy sighed. "I'm fine, I had the same dream as last time, only it continued into a science lab and we were being tested on and our cubs were being poked with things and…" Maddy sighed again. "Don't worry, it was just gave me a bit of a fright is all."

Rhydian wasn't so sure she was alright, but unfortunately they had a lot of work to do today. Neither of them had any possessions they needed to take along so it was just the goodbyes they had to do before they could leave to their new territory about 10 kilometres away from Jana's pack.

The goodbyes didn't last for long. Rhydian hardly knew anyone and Maddy was one of the youngest in the pack so she didn't have many friends other than Jana and her parents.

Maddy's parents warned them both of threats in other packs and the new science lab Doctor Whitewood had built in Stoneybridge, apparently scientists were scanning the area occasionally for the 'werewolves' the Doctor was so sure she had seen. She wasn't willing to give up before she had proof the Wolfbloods existed or before she had tested them so that she could 'learn' about and 'understand' them.

"We'll come and visit often, pet." Maddy's mum said tearfully.

"Yeah, don't think you're getting rid of us that easily" Maddy's dad joked as he gave them both a final hug and sent them on their way.

They then wandered over to Jana, who was resting whilst Kieran was out hunting. Jana hadn't been feeling very well the past few days due to the baby, but she sat up and smiled when they walked into the cave.

Maddy's POV

"You're off then?" Jana asks.

"Yep, thanks for being so kind about everything these past few days Jana, we wouldn't be here today if not for your help." Maddy grinned.

"Not a problem Maddy, you two are gonna have a brilliant time in your own pack, I've got a good feeling about it."

Maddy leaned forward to hug her friend tightly.

"We'll see you and the cub soon, yeah?"

"Of course" Jana said happily.

Rhydian leant across and gave Jana a quick hug as well before turning to Maddy and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Goodbye Jana, thanks for everything." Rhydian said as both he and Maddy walked out of the cave and off into the forest.

As the two wandered off with their few belongings, Jana sighed. She had meant it when she said she had a good feeling about Maddy and Rhydian but what she hadn't told them was that whilst their future would be good, there were worse things to come beforehand.

They found the little river and house in no time at all and Maddy at how similar everything was to the dream she'd had earlier. She looked over at Rhydian, who had busied himself with setting up the small fire pit and collecting water. Maddy smiled, despite the strange dreams she felt totally at peace with the place, and they had only been there ten minutes.

Maddy wandered into the house. It was quite small but extra rooms could be added on if need be. A thick straw roof sat atop the beautiful grey rocks and stones that made up the walls and on the inside was a small kitchen and table, a lovely little bedroom across wooden floor with a single bed which was next-door to a bigger bedroom with a double bed. A quaint little bathroom as the final room of the house, in the corner sat a small bath, shower, sink and toilet.

There was one other room that was later discovered as Maddy continued to wander around. It appeared at first, to be a little storage room filled with shelves and cupboards of blankets and anything else one would need to get started in a new territory. But upon further inspection, Maddy noticed a small lever hanging from the ceiling and, pulling it down gently, was pleasantly surprised to find another room that she guessed was supposed to be a play room or lounge room.

By the time Maddy was finished exploring, Rhydian had cooked up a meal of fish and berries and bought a plate in to her. They ate their dinner in silence, enjoying each other's company and taking in the beautiful surroundings of their new home.

Rhydian's POV

Rhydian looked over at Maddy, whose eyes had been darting around for the past few seconds. It was obvious that she was over the moon with excitement and happiness in their new place.

Filled with excitement himself, Rhydian scooped Maddy up, laughing but then going silent and bringing his mouth closer to Maddy's.

Maddy looked straight into his eyes and her breaths became quicker, then, closing the small distance between her mouth and Rhydian's she kissed him.

Rhydian moved his mouth against Maddy's and their kiss soon became passionate and excited. Before things got too out of hand, Rhydian quickly carried Maddy to their room, closing the door with a loud thud. And, well, I'm sure you know what happened next.

~The Next Morning~

Rhydian woke to the slow, warm breaths of Maddy beside him. Last night had been amazing and Rhydian couldn't have asked for a more beautiful person to spend it with. He gently nudged Maddy's shoulder.

"C'mon Madds, time to get up, we've a whole day to explore our new territory" Rhydian whispered happily.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! What did you think? Also, **

**I'm asking this now because I'm writing the chapter at the moment and need a name:**

**What do you want their first cub to be named? Choose from these options (or if you can think of any different ones please tell me!) Welsh names please though:**

**Girl: **

Catrin Jana

Aelwen Jana

Nia Jana

**Boy: **

Seth Daniel

Caio Daniel

Elis Daniel


End file.
